


Open Arms (Translation)

by waterzooi (eexiee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/waterzooi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun knew how hard it was for Taeyong to open up to the public, even though it was his dream to be on stage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Arms (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Open arms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784678) by [exochrome (yuraxchan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome). 



> MERCI to [exochrome](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome) for allowing me to translate ANOTHER one of her fics!

Although his eyelids were heavy, Taeyong trained his gaze on the ceiling, unable to sleep. The day had been intense and it seemed like his excitement would never disappear. He had waited for this moment for so long that he felt like he was on a cloud, as if he’d dreamt up the day that just ended. He was almost afraid to close his eyes and realize that everything had suddenly stopped. 

Ten slept soundly beside him, and Taeyong envied Ten. Taeyong knew he too should sleep; he was exhausted and had had almost no sleep the night before either because of the stress, the anticipation, the excitement, and also a little bit of anxiety. Debuting wasn’t nothing after all. It was the day he’d been hoping and waiting for for months. 

Pushing the sheets off his bed, Taeyong finally got up, taking care not to make any noise that would wake Ten. He dragged his feet to the dorm kitchen and poured himself a glass of water, letting his eyes go unfocused for a few minutes. His reverie was interrupted by the sound of footsteps, his eyes landing on Jaehyun when he looked up. Jaehyun rubbed his eyes and yawned happily before blinking and noticing Taeyong sitting alone in the dark. 

“What are you doing up?” he mumbled. 

“I can’t sleep,” Taeyong shrugged. 

“Yet you’re scary to see here like this,” mocked his friend, ruffling his hair. Taeyong pouted. He hated when people touched his hair. He liked order, cleanliness and organization. His friends frequently made fun of him because of that, but it was stronger than him.

“You really need to go to bed. We won’t have much time to rest these next few days,” Jaehyun advised, pouring himself a glass of water and leaning his hip against the edge of the sink. 

“I know, but I can’t. My body is screaming at me to sleep but my brain is staying awake in great shape,” Taeyong sighed. Jaehyun smiled against his glass. “I guess I haven’t realized that we’ve finally debuted. It’s really...surreal,” he continued.

“I know, I can’t believe it either. But it’s real, and you have to get used to it if you don’t want to become a zombie!” his friend joked. Taeyong smiled at his remark. 

“I’m just happy. And I guess I’m scared that everything is going to take a turn for the worse, that everything will get ruined,” he confided grimly. “It’s silly but I always expect the worst when things are going a bit too well.”

Jaehyun didn’t respond, watching Taeyong at length. Nodding, he held back a sigh, finishing his drink and putting it in the sink. When he turned to answer, he was caught in Taeyong’s glare. “Ah, right,” he whispered. Amused, he picked his glass back up and washed it before putting it in the cupboard, giving his leader a big smile. “I think you’re thinking too much,” he finally replied. 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Taeyong retorted, lifting his eyes to the ceiling. 

“No, I mean you should just enjoy it all,” Jaehyun said. 

Taeyong let out a simple “mh,” hardly convinced. Jaehyun took his glass out of his hands, washed it, put it away, and grabbed Taeyong’s wrist to guide him into the living room. Taeyong stood there in the middle of the room while Jaehyun disappeared down the hall, returning a few seconds later with a blanket. 

Jaehyun plopped himself down on the sofa and tapped the spot next to him, inviting Taeyong to join him. Taeyong did so without question, his head leaning on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun smiled and covered both of them with the blanket. 

“And now what?” Taeyong murmured. 

“What, do you want me to sing you a song, too?” Jaehyun laughed, lifting the blanket to cover the leader’s shoulders. 

“Why not? I like your voice a lot, and it could help me fall asleep,” he endeavored, looking up at his friend’s face. “Please?”

Jaehyun bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling. Taeyong was just too cute. 

“Okay,” he sighed, feigning annoyance. “Just one.” Taeyong nodded eagerly and snuggled up close to Jaehyun as he began to sing “Open Arms.” 

When he finished the song, Jaehyun wasn’t really surprised that Taeyong had fallen asleep. His breathing was steady and his mouth slightly open. The scene was especially touching since almost all of his face was covered by the blanket. 

Their position wasn’t exactly ideal, but Taeyong was finally asleep, which was the goal. Jaehyun knew how nervous and anxious he’d been because of their debut. He also knew how hard it was for Taeyong to open up to the public, even though it was his dream to be on stage. That’s why he was happy that Taeyong confided in him that night, that he’d shared his doubts. It was a rare occurrence for Taeyong after all. Jaehyun had managed to provide reassurance, and he was proud.

Satisfied, it was on this last thought that Jaehyun closed his eyes, trying to find sleep himself, lulled by Taeyong’s breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment here, but please also go give [exochrome](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome) some lovin' on her page!!


End file.
